The AH Tribe
by WillowWitch
Summary: After the events of Total Drama, Noah's now got his own reality show- with his FAMILY! Watch and meet his brothers, sisters, parents, and his friends all come together on their new show- The AH Tribe! Things are gonna get crazy! Possible Yaoi/Yuri


**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island**

* * *

"Hi, you may know me from Total Drama, but in case you don't- my name is Noah"

An Indian boy stood in front of his modern-style house. It was a rather LARGE house…

"Noah Rajani… And this is my family"

… For just one person, anyway...

Along with the short, nerdy looking boy were 5 boys, 3 girls, and two parents. All with the same color skin-tone, and smiles on their faces. The only exception was Noah himself, who didn't seem happy to be on TV. The family began to introduce themselves.

"I'm Isaiah, and I'm 29 years old!" said the tallest of the males, who was wearing glasses and wasn't very built.

"Hi, I'm Sarah, and I'm 27 years old" said a woman with long brown hair, holding a baby in her hands. "And this is Selah!"

"I'm Jonah!" said a short, spiky-haired and lanky male.

"And I'm Josiah!" said another male who looked similar to Jonah.

"And we're 24 years old!" they said together.

"I'm Mariah" said a tall, voluptuous woman. Winking at the camera, she continued. "I'm 22 years old, and single!"

"I'm Zachariah" said another short-haired boy. "And I'm 20 years old"

"Hey, I'm Leah and I'm 18 years old" said a young lady with glasses and freckles.

"I'm Elijah! I'm 17 years old!" said a male almost as short as Noah, with freckles and long hair.

"And we're Micah and Delilah Rajani" said the two parents, who stood proudly next to their children.

"And we are the Rajani's. Also known as _'The AH Tribe'_" Noah said, as the camera zoomed out to show them all in front of their house.

**~The AH Tribe~**

**2:15PM- Rajani Home**

Noah walked into his home, placing his bag on the big table that was in the middle of the big dining room. Looking around, Noah sighed, placing his head in his hands.

_Noah: "I really didn't want to do this show, and now that it's happened, everything's changed"_

Noah walked around the house until he looked to see his brothers, Jonah and Josiah playing videogames together. Rolling his eyes, he walked away, not in the mood to deal with their pranks for the day.

_Jonah: "Our brother can be a little on the uptight side. It gets kind of annoying. He really should loosen up"_

Josiah: "I know! It's not like when we were in Elementary school! We used to do a bunch of stuff that was way worse than-"

Jonah: "SHUT UP, SIAH!"

* * *

**2:30PM- Living Room**

Delilah walked into the house, admiring the beautiful décor. She missed her old home, but having a huge house to live in was also something to enjoy. She smiled as she walked in through her kitchen to see two of her many children.

"Hi, boys" Delilah said, dropping her keys on the kitchen counter. "Where's everyone?"

"Don't know" Jonah answered. Josiah shrugged.

"Shocker" Delilah rolled her eyes, walking towards the stairs.

_Delilah: "My family is one of the most important things about my existence. The funny thing, however, is that they don't seem to think the same thing"_

Delilah walked up and saw that Noah's room was closed. Walking over to it, she knocked lightly. She knew her son could be a big antisocial, and was hoping to spend some time with him.

"Noah? You in there?" she called out.

"No, but I might be in the kitchen" he replied.

"Noah" she replied sternly. She never liked his attitude.

"Come in, mother" he replied, nonchalantly.

Opening the door, she walked into an enormous room with things put nicely and neatly in their places. A bookshelf was against the wall next to his bed with a nightstand on the other side. A desk was placed next to his bathroom door, with a computer and filing cabinet next to it. She always knew how hard her son worked, and was glad to see that this new household they were given didn't affect that. She saw that he was doing his homework on the balcony, where a small table and set of chairs was placed.

She had to admit, she was a little jealous of her son's amazing room, but she couldn't complain. It WAS because of him being on Total Drama that caused all of this to happen.

_Delilah: "I always thought Noah was foolish for entering such a dangerous show. He could've gotten hurt, which he did, and then he was humiliated countless times by that awful Chris McLean! But I have to hand it to him- we would still be scrambling to pay our bills if it weren't for him"_

"Hey, Noah" she said, taking a seat next to her son. "What'cha doing?"

"Homework, mother…" he replied. "What do you want?"

"Watch that attitude, young man" she replied. "I just wanted to spend time with you"

"Can it wait until AFTER I'm finished with my homework?" he asked.

_Noah: "She thinks of herself as caring and motherly, but my mother is really just showing face because we're on TV, now. I knew this show was a bad idea"_

"Fine, I'll go check on your brothers and sisters if that's what you really want" she said, standing up and marching out of the room.

"And it is!" he called out after her, going back to his math.

_Noah: "I don't want to be on this show. Total Drama was enough 'fame' for me in a lifetime"_

* * *

**2:45PM- Toronto Eaton Centre**

Out on the streets of Toronto, Mariah walked passed many shops and stores, looking for something that no one could figure out. As beautiful as she was, she never felt satisfied with anything. Her oldest sister Sarah was not that much older than she was, and she was already married with a daughter and living in her own house already. She didn't want to be any slower in finding a man, and she had to go through all precautions to get there.

_Mariah: "My sister, Sarah, was always a good-natured person, and now that she's married and with a daughter, she's no longer around the house except when mother and father plan family dinners. I really want to be just as good as her- maybe better!"_

"Need help, ma'am?" a worker asked.

"Yes… Could you tell me if this comes in a size 6?" she asked, holding up a small top.

"Ma'am… The ladies section is in that direction" The worker said, looking at the child top with a confused look.

* * *

**3:50PM- Toronto High School**

"Leah, come here, come here!" shouted a young lady with red hair and glasses. Leah ran over to the girl with speed unlike any other.

"What's up, Robyn?" she asked, panting.

"We got a SCOOP!" the red head replied. "Total Drama's new show is coming out, and that means that your brother and Cody may be competing again!"

"But Noah told me they already had new people for that…" Leah said.

_Leah: "My friends and I are kinda crazy fangirls in general, but when it comes to Total Drama, we're CRAZY period!"_

"Noah must have lied, then! It wouldn't be the first time he's pulled one over on you!" said Robyn, bringing out her IPad and pulling up a blog. "See! There's a new show coming out! Chris McLean said so, himself!"

Looking over the blog, Leah sighed, rubbing her head. Robyn looked at her questionably.

"What's wrong?" she asked, and Leah eyed her.

"Robyn, that show is called _'The AH Tribe'_, which is what you're on, right now!" Leah said, pointing to the cameramen next to her. Robyn looked at them with wide eyes.

"… Hi, mom…?"

_Leah: "Gee, I wonder why Noah's always pulling things over on us"_

* * *

**6:30PM- Dining Room**

Noah walked into the dining room, where his dad, Micah, his mother, Jonah, Josiah, Mariah, and Leah, were all waiting. In the past, Noah and the others had to wait for their mother to cook the food for them, but now that this show is being done, the family was able to afford a personal chef. The family sat in silence, though it seemed that Delilah wanted to start a conversation.

"So how was everyone's day?" asked Delilah, admiring her new manicure.

"Eh, the office was crazy-" started Noah's dad, but Delilah interrupted.

"NOT you, Micah, the children!" she shrieked, swatting his shoulder. He rolled his eyes in defeat and started reading his newspaper.

"I went shopping today!" Mariah started, showing off her new heels, which the boys gagged at.

"You'd do better wearing boots to hide those claws you call nails" teased Jonah, high fiving Josiah. Noah couldn't help but inwardly chuckle, even though he knew his brothers were idiots.

_Noah: "My brothers, Jonah and Josiah, are idiots. They do whatever they can to get under everyone's skin, and that includes me and my parents"_

"Boys, be nice!" Delilah shouted. "What about you, Leah?"

"I was reading a few blogs with Robyn and-" started Leah.

"Trying to read up on how to get a life" Josiah finished, high fiving Jonah.

"Oh, yeah, like you idiots should talk! Doing nothing but playing videogames and sitting on your asses is EXACTLY what a life is" Leah replied.

"Hey, NO bad language at the table!" Micah scolded.

"Oh, be quiet, Micah!" Delilah said. "Leah, knock off the crap"

"Delilah, really?" Micah said, staring at her with disbelief.

_Mariah: "Mother and father and generally pretty good with each other. With us, that's a different story. Mother is SUCH an attention-fiend that she practically runs father over just so she can be the one in control"_

"Hey, guys, I'm home" Elijah said, walking into the room, his long jeans dragging on the ground as he took a seat next to Noah.

"And where the hell have you been?" shouted Delilah.

"Delilah, langu-" started Micah.

"Don't you DARE correct me, Micah!" Delilah shrieked. Noah rolled his eyes, just like his father, and began reading his book.

_Noah: "Wow, only five minutes into the show and mother's going crazy. I knew this was going to happen…"_

"Chill out, Mom, I just went surfing" Elijah said.

"Oh, that's nice, honey. How bout you, Noah?" she said, causing everyone in the room to stare at her.

_Elijah: "My mom tends to have a personality whatchacallit when she starts changing her moods like she's on PMS or something"_

Micah: "She never used to be like that when we were younger. Must be the stress… From what, I don't know"

"I was working on Kosmic Kaos again" said Noah.

"Oh, Noah, you're SO funny! Why spend all your time on that silly little game?" asked Delilah.

"Cuz that's his supposed 'job'" replied Mariah. "Seriously, go get a real job!"

"Sorry, the job of being a stuck-up ***** was taken" replied Jonah, high fiving Josiah once again. This time, everyone's jaws dropped and stared at Mariah's furious face. She slammed the table and stood up.

"Do you wanna START something, you ugly piece of ****!" she started, and Noah couldn't help but face palm himself. This was not going to be the lovely family dinner that his mother imagined.

_Jonah: "Heh heh, every time we call Mariah something-bad words or not- she gets angry and then the real fun begins"_

Josiah: "She's just being dramatic. She's a model, so she thinks she's got every right in the world"

Noah: "My 'family' isn't normally like this. When Isaiah and Sarah still lived with us the family actually got along really well"

"Knock it off RIGHT now!" shouted Micah, slamming the newspaper on the table.

Everyone was silent. Micah never usually shouted. He was normally a calm man with relaxed features. The cameramen were even shocked as the man took his seat once again. No one dared to say anything more until the chef walked through the kitchen doors.

"Dinner is served!"

Knowing that voice, Noah turned around with wide eyes as DJ walked into the room with a cart of 9 plates. Realizing that there were nine plates, DJ looked around and saw only 8 heads.

"Is there something wrong?" Delilah asked.

"No, just… Is someone missing?" asked DJ.

Everyone looked around.

"Oh, where's Zachariah?" asked Micah, looking at Leah, who talks to Zachariah the most.

"I don't know, he said he'd be home on time" answered Leah.

"Ugh, he's gonna make us wait AGAIN" Mariah complained. "We should just kick him out"

_DJ: "I guess I can see why Heather never really affected Noah before"_

"Everyone, please" started Delilah. "Zachariah will be home when he gets home. He's always late, so please, Chef Devon, leave his plate in the microwave for him"

"Can't I just eat his food, too?" asked Josiah, and Jonah began to crack up laughing.

"NO!" shouted Delilah, and the twins shrank in their seats. "This food is plenty for you to eat! Think of your poor brother!"

"I see I was missed"

Everyone looked to see Zachariah walk in, his work clothes still on. His short hair was a little rustled, and his eyes were filled with exhaustion. He nodded towards his brothers and sisters, before going to give his mother and father kisses on their cheeks.

"Sorry, it was a rough day today… I'm just gonna go to sleep, kay?" he said, leaving the room before anything else could be said.

_Noah: "Zachariah is one of the more harder-working members in this family. While I work on a videogame, he works at a restaurant as a full-time manager, and he's one of the best"_

"Pshh, puh-lease! He needs to work harder when it comes to his appearance! He's starting to look like Noah" Mariah sneered, beginning her meal.

_Noah: "Mariah is a model, and that just inflates her ego more than anything ever could. If there's one thing the twins and I agree on, it's the fact that she's a big, stuck-up *****"_

"Well, that's coming from the girl who does nothing but stand- or sit- in one place and look pretty for a camera" Leah said, starting her meal. She ignored the dirty glare from her older sister.

_Noah: "Leah works at the nearby Apple store. She's crazy about technology- kinda like someone else I know"_

"Come on, can't we all get along? You guys are ruining the peace" Elijah said, placing his board behind his chair, earning a look from Delilah.

"Sweetheart, can't you put that somewhere else? Like in your room?" she asked.

"Aw, come on, Mom" Elijah complained.

_Noah: "Elijah works at the Surf Shop, which doesn't get too much business. It's what he likes, though. Mother- or as he says, Mom- doesn't really approve"_

"Elijah, listen to your mother" Micah said.

_Noah: "Father works as an attorney. Yet, he's really calm about it. Mother's usually really stressed and crazy, and she's just a store clerk"_

"Fine" Elijah grumbled, grabbing his surfboard and heading up the stairs to his room.

"I just don't get it" started Delilah. "Here we are, in a brand new mansion of a home, and everyone STILL can't get along"

"Don't worry about it, dear" Micah said, reading the newspaper. Delilah sighed.

_Delilah: "My husband is so calm and collected. Noah acts like him sometimes and I wonder how they do it in this house!"_

* * *

**10:04PM-Rajani Home**

"Hello? Someone home?" Isaiah called out, walking into the living room.

"Hey" Noah greeted.

"Hey, Know-It-All, how's the family?" Isaiah asked, playfully ruffling Noah's hair. Noah chuckled, fixing his hair.

"They're… the same" Noah said, and the two laughed together.

_Isaiah: "I've been told many stories about the family from my sister, Sarah, who often visits the main household. I actually live in Nelson, which makes it difficult for me to visit my family. When I do, though, things are usually pretty calm"_

"I'm sure mother hasn't gone completely nuts" Isaiah laughed, lying on Noah's bed as the other worked on the computer.

"Nope, she's worse" Noah replied.

_Noah: "Isaiah is my favorite in the family. He and Sarah are the only mature adult-figures that I look up to, and to have both of them gone makes living here a little unbearable"_

"Noah, you gotta give her a little credit for putting up with everyone of you" Isaiah said, matter-of-factly.

Noah sighed. He knew his brother was right, but at the same time it didn't make his mother's behavior any less intolerable. He didn't originally want to do this show.

_Noah: "It was actually because mother guilted me into doing this show that we are now living in this 'amazing' house. Living with each other was hard before, when we were all cramped in small rooms or had to share with each other, but I can't tell if I'd rather go back to that to live a little more normally, or just stay the way we are now"_

"Did I tell you she tried 'spending time' with me?" he asked, and Isaiah raised his eyebrows.

"… Okay, maybe she's gone off the deep end" he replied.

It wasn't that he never thought their mother had it in her to want to spend time with her children, it was that she didn't do it often. Isaiah knew more than anyone that if their mother wanted to spend time with her children it was usually to get something in return. That was their mother.

"Or maybe she's trying to take advantage of me" Noah said, bitterly.

"Noah, I think you're letting your issues with the TV show get to you" Isaiah said. "Mother may have had questionable moments, but she really does love us all"

"I don't doubt that she loves me" Noah said, turning to his brother. "I DO doubt how much she respects my opinion, though. Really, when you and Sarah left home, you both took the peace with you"

"Haha, WHAT peace?" Isaiah asked, and the two of them chuckled a bit.

"It's just that I came home one day to see all those suits and ties asking me to sign a paper that gave us all of this" Noah said, gesturing to this room. "And she pretty much BEGGED me to sign the paper. She didn't even ask me if I WANTED to do the show"

"You seem upset, but you're actually loving this just as much as anyone else, you know" Isaiah said, and Noah looked at him with a confused expression.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Well, think about it- you used to share a room with Jonah, Josiah, and Zachariah. I used to share that room with you guys, too, and like you said- when I left, I took the peace with it" Isaiah explained. "Do you really miss having to deal with the twins?"

"… Not exactly" Noah said. Isaiah nodded.

"And look at where you're sitting" Isaiah noted. "You have your own desk, your own computer, and your own queen-sized bed, along with a library, a BATHROOM, and-"

"Can you get to the point?" Noah asked, and Isaiah laughed.

"All I'm saying is that maybe you've been thinking more about the negative then the positive" he replied, and Noah looked around his room. "Believe it or not, Noah, the family is grateful to you, because without you none of this would have happened"

"They show it really well" Noah said sarcastically, thinking about his twin brothers and Mariah.

"Believe me, those three are just getting used to everything. They'll come around eventually" Isaiah said, getting up and patting Noah's shoulder. "You always got me to back you up"

Noah smiled. He really did love his oldest brother.

"Thanks… Bro"

_Noah: "I think I might have been a little hard on the family and my mother, and while I STILL don't like the idea of being on TV AGAIN, I think I can bare it if it means living in this amazing mansion for a home"_

* * *

**10:53PM- Micah and Delilah's Room**

"Mother, you in here?" Noah called out, walking in to see his mother sitting on her bed, reading.

"Noah, is something wrong?" asked Delilah, scooting over and gesturing for her son to sit next to her. He took the seat, albeit cautiously.

"Isaiah visited today" he announced, and Delilah laughed.

"Yes, dear, I heard the conversation" she giggled, and Noah's eyes went wide.

"Y-You heard? Everything…?" he asked, his face scrunching up with discomfort. Delilah laughed again, patting his shoulder.

"Noah, sweetheart… I know you don't think very highly of me, as a parent, or as your mother. Believe me, though, when I say that I love you and your siblings more than anything in the world" she spoke gently, fixing his hair.

"And father?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Depends on the day" she replied, and he chuckled.

"THAT sounds more like you" he noted, and Delilah giggled.

"I'm sorry if this whole ordeal isn't what you imagined it to be, dear… But, if you want, we can stop doing this show altogether. We can go back to being a normal family again" she said, though Noah could see the restraint in her eyes.

"Mother, I know you-" he started again, but Delilah shushed him.

"I won't lie, a lot of us in the family will miss this, but dear, this was because you entered that show. This was all because you took the risk. And the last thing I want you to learn is to never take risks" she explained. "Because any risk is in some way or form rewarded"

Noah stared at his mother for a long time, before sighing.

_Noah: "I know that in some way or form, I'm going to regret this"_

"Mother, I… I want to do this show" Noah answered, and Delilah raised an eyebrow.

"Now, Noah-" she began, but he cut her off.

"Not because of you and the rest of the family, but because I want to" he finished. "I'm willing to take another risk"

With that said, suddenly, everyone had burst through the door, cheering in happiness scaring Noah out of his wits to the point where he fell off the bed. Jonah and Josiah picked him up by the arms and began to noogie him in gratitude. Mariah rolled her eyes at their behavior, but gave her youngest brother a tight hug. Zachariah, who'd awoken from his rest, came and gave his youngest brother a man hug. Leah joined in and nearly squeezed the life out of her brother, and Elijah gave him a simple fist-bump.

"See?" Isaiah asked, walking in. "Told you they were grateful"

"This is the first time I've seen this family get along so well!" Delilah said, beginning to tear up.

"I'm proud of you, son" Micah said, walking in and patting his son on the back. "You've grown up to be a fine young man for your age. Not because you're doing this show, but because you're choosing to do it for yourself"

Noah stared at his parents for the longest time, then turned his attention to his brothers and sisters. He didn't know why, but his eyes were beginning to tear up, his face growing hot, and he turned away from the cameramen to hide it all. His family watched with smiles on their faces, as they all came in to give him a group hug.

"Too bad Sarah couldn't join in on the fun today" Isaiah said.

And everyone laughed together.

_Noah: "Normally I don't get emotional. It's not in my DNA. Yet, when the time came when everyone in my family finally showed me something I never had before… It felt good. It felt good to have respect, and be treated like any respectable person in the world… By your own family"_

**~END OF EPISODE~**

* * *

**NEXT TIME ON 'THE AH TRIBE'**

_Sarah: "I normally have a baby-sitter watch Selah when I have to work, but none are available at this time, and the only family member available right now is…"_

"You're asking ME to watch her?" Noah practically shouted.

_Jonah: "So my brother and I are going to try wreak some havoc since everyone's working today, but we'd like a little extra help in the 'crazy' department"_

"Oh my gosh it's SOOOO nice to finally meet Noah's BROTHERS! I don't know WHY he'd never let me do so before! It's not like I'd blow up his room or anything!"

_Josiah: "If anyone knows how to cause chaos better than us- it's IZZY"_

_Leah: "So Mariah was feeling 'nice' today, and is trying to give me and Robyn a makeover… And I'm getting the feeling that this is gonna get ugly"_

_Elijah: "I can't believe this! The most popular surfer in the world is coming to my surf shop- BRIDGETTE!"_

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME**


End file.
